Clarity
by AnimeMangaXD
Summary: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose. If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you. MomoXNitori, MomoTori, NitoriXMomo (Role-Play im doing with one of my friends)
1. Chapter 1

Momo:-Momo walks in to the swimming place thing... being new really wasn't easy, but he just swam and ignored most people...  
he walks into the dressing room thing to get changed into regular clothes-  
Nitori:-Is in the dressing room already and he looks over and sees Momo-  
Momo:-Gets dressed-  
Nitori:-Looks over again and sees him getting dressed and quickly looks away blushing a little-  
Momo:-Puts his stuff in his bag and zips it up then picks it up and walks past Nitori and smiles a little and keeps walking-  
Nitori:-Still blushing a little and finishes putting his clothes on and walks out of the dressing room-  
Momo:-Is already outside and keeps walking-  
Nitori:-Is walking kinda slowly and is outside and is following Momo-  
Momo:-Sighs and keeps walking-  
Nitori:-Keeps following and is lightly blushing still-  
Momo:-Goes back to the dorm-  
Nitori:-Goes into the dorm too-  
Momo:-Sets his stuff down by the wall and goes and lays on the bed- Swimming makes me tired..  
Nitori:-Looks at him- Y-yeah it makes me tired too..-looks to the side a bit blushing slightly-  
Momo:-Looks at him- What's your problem?  
Nitori:H-Huh? W-what do you mean?  
Momo:Why are your stuttering?  
Nitori:I..Uh...I-Its nothing, okay! -still looking to the side and blush is getting a little stronger-  
Momo:Nitori? -Sits up- You Okay? Your face is getting red... -Feels his forehead- You're getting warm...  
Nitori:-Feels Momo's hand on his forehead and blushes harder and moves away quickly- I-Im fine!...  
Momo:-Stands up- Nitori?! You don't look fine...  
Nitori:...I am totally fine okay? -looking down a bit-  
Momo:-Sighs and sits down on the bed- If you say so...  
Nitori:-Looks over at him a little-  
Momo:-Not looking at him-  
Nitori:-Slowly walks over to the bed and is looking away from Momo blushing a little still-  
Momo:-Sighs- I think... I am going for a walk  
Nitori:-Looks at Momo from the corner of his eyes- O-Okay...  
Momo:-Gets up-  
Nitori:-Looks at him-  
Momo:-Doesn't look at him and starts to walk to the door-  
Nitori:-Sighs a little and lays back on his bed-  
Momo:-Opens the door and walks out shutting it behind him-  
Nitori:-Sighs again and closes his eyes-  
Momo:-Goes on a walk-  
Nitori:-Is laying there for awhile and eventually falls asleep-

Momo:-Comes back after an hour or two and comes in the room and falls to the floor with his hand bleeding bad-  
Nitori:-In his sleep he hears the noise of Momo falling to the floor and opens his eyes quickly and looks over to Momo-  
M-Momo?! -Looks and sees Momo's hand bleeding- Oh my god! What happened!  
-Quickly gets off the bed and goes over to Momo and kneels down by him-  
Momo:I-I'm fine... -tries to get up but falls to the floor again-  
Nitori:Momo! -Puts his hands on Momo's shoulders and looks at him- What happened?!  
Momo:I got jumped... -Laughs a little-  
Nitori:-Looks at him a little confused- Momo? What are you laughing about?! This isn't a funny situation!...  
-looks down at Momo's hand and grabs his hand softly being cautious not to hurt it and looks at it closer-  
Momo:No.. It's funny... They all ran away after I beat one of their guys ass  
Nitori:-Sighs- Even so...-Looks back at Momo's bleeding hand- Your hand...  
Momo:-Sits up slowly- It's fine  
Nitori:But..You're still bleeding... a lot.. -is still holding Momo's hand and is getting some of Momo's blood on his hand-  
Momo:-Smiles- You're getting blood on you  
Nitori:I..really don't care at the moment..  
Momo:So.. Are we just going to stare at me hand.. Or...  
Nitori:-Looks up at him- Oh...s-sorry, we should probably do something about it bleeding..  
Momo: -Smiles a little-  
Nitoti:-Smiles back a little and looks around a little for something to stop the bleeding and doesn't see anything to use and sighs-  
I don't really know what to do -Looks back at Momo's hand and gets an idea and kinda hesitates to do it at first but then finally does it  
and licks some of the blood off of Momo's hand blushing a little while doing it-  
Momo:-Eyes widen- W-What are you doing?! -Tugs his hand away a little-  
Nitori:-Blushes a little more and looks to the side a bit- I-I w-was just! Uh i-i was um...-Looks down-  
Momo:There is a first aid kit.. In the bathroom.. -looks to the side-  
Nitori:-Is still looking down a bit- o-okay..ill go get it...  
-gets up and goes into the bathroom and gets the first aid kit and comes back and sits back on the floor-  
Momo:-Holds his hand out-  
Nitori:-Blushes slightly and opens the first aid kit and gets a bandage thingy and starts wrapping Momo's hand up with it-  
Momo:-Brings a knees up and places his chin on it and looks away-  
Nitori:-Finishes wrapping Momo's hand up and looks up at him- I-it should stop bleeding soon..  
Momo:-Still looking away- Okay... Thanks.. -lays his hand down-  
Nitoti:-Smiles a little- Your welcome...  
Momo:-Stands up and goes and gets on the top bunk-  
Nitori:-Watches him and then goes to the bottom bunk and lays down on it-  
Momo:-Sighs-  
Nitori:-Is looking up at the top bunk and sighs a little bit and then smiles slightly and closes his eyes-  
Momo:Hey... Nitori...  
Nitori:-Opens his eyes again and blushes a little- Y-Yeah?  
Momo:Do.. You love someone?  
Nitori:-Blushes a little harder- Y-yeah...W-why?  
Momo:-Goes over and leans down over the side of the top bunk and looks down at Nitori- Who?  
Nitoti:-Looks over at him and blushes harder- Um..I uh...Its uh...-Looks to the side and sighs- J-just forget i said anything...  
Momo:-goes Down from the top bunk and sits on the bottom one- Nitori... Who is it?  
Nitori:-Still looking to the side- It doesn't matter okay?...  
Momo:-sighs and lays down with his feet hanging off the bottom bunk- Fine... -closes his eyes-  
Nitori:-looks over at Momo and blushes and then looks to the side again quickly- W-what are you doing?...  
Momo:I'm just laying here, Why?  
Nitori:-Sighs- No reason...  
Momo:-looks at him-  
Nitori:-Closes his eyes-  
Momo:-Sits up slowly keeping his hurt hand on the bed-  
Nitoti:-Still has his eyes closed and is breathing softly-  
Momo:-Moves close to him and starts to breath heavily-  
Nitori:-Opens his eyes a little and looks at Momo and blushes- M-Momo?  
Momo:-Closes his eyes and looks away- S-Sorry...  
Nitori:-Still blushing and looks to the side- Its..Fine...  
Momo:("What the hell am I thinking!") -Still looking away and sighs-  
Nitori:-Closes his eyes again and is still blushing- ("What was he..about to do?")  
Momo:-Stands up-  
Nitori:-Looks over at him-  
Momo:Dammit! This is so damn frustrating!  
Nitoti:W-What is frustrating? -Sits up and looks at him curiously-  
Momo:You!-looks at him- I can't seem to... Say... Anything.. And it pisses me off.. I can't find the right words.. To say...-looks to the side-  
Nitori:E-Eh? M-me? -Blushes- And what do you mean you cant..find the right words to say?  
Momo:N-Nothing... It's best if I keep my mouth shut... -Goes back up to the top bunk-  
Nitori:Momo...-sighs-  
Momo:-Lays down and faces the wall... Doesn't respond-  
Nitori:-Sighs again and moves so the he is laying on his side and closes his eyes again-  
Momo:("Why.. Can't I just tell him..?") -Stares at the wall-  
Nitoti:-Opens his eyes again and bites his lip- ("I know i am so going to regret doing this...  
...i mean i don't even know if he'll answer me when i ask him about it...)  
-Sighs again and gets up off his bed and slowly climbs up to the top bunk and lays down next to Momo blushing-  
Momo:-Tenses up-  
Nitori:-Looks to the side a bit- U-Um...Momo?  
Momo:Y-Yeah -has his back facing him  
Nitori:W-What we you going to do when you were all close to me and stuff? -is blushing and is still looking to the side-  
Momo:-Grips the bed sheets- I thought... That was obvious...  
Nitori:-Looks back at him- Well...I might have an idea about what you were going to do...b-but i don't know for sure...  
Momo:If.. It starts with a K.. Then you have the right idea...  
Nitori:-Blusher harder- O-Oh..then im right i guess...-looks to the side- B-but...why didn't you do it?...  
Momo:I... Don't know...  
Nitoti:...-is a little silent and is still looking to the side-  
Momo:Why do you care?  
Nitori:-Sighs a little- Well..it kinda has something to do with that question you asked me earlier...  
Momo:-Sits up and looks at him-  
Nitori:-Looks up at him and is blushing-  
Momo:-Puts his hands on Nitori's shoulders-  
Nitori:-Looks up at him and is blushing-  
Momo:-Leans in close- I'm going to finish what I started ...  
Nitoti:-Blushes harder- O-okay...  
Momo:-Kisses him softly-  
Nitori:-Kisses back while blushing hard-  
Momo:-Smiles-  
Nitori:-Smiles back-  
Momo:-Lays back down-  
Nitori:-Moves a little closer to Momo and rests his head down on Momo's chest-  
Momo:-Closes his eyes... And smiles a little-  
Nitori:-Smiles and closes his eyes too-  
Momo:-Yawns-  
Nitori:-Still has his eyes closed- Are you tired, Momo?  
Momo:Just.. Just a little bit  
Nitori:Oh..Okay..  
Momo:Are you?  
Nitori:Yeah..  
Momo:-Smiles- Let's sleep.. Okay?  
Nitori:-Smiles- Okay  
Momo:-They fall asleep-


	2. Chapter 2

-Next day-  
Nitoti:-Is asleep and still has his head on Momo's chest-  
Momo:-Wakes up and smiles at seeing Nitori and puts his hand on Nitori's head-  
Nitori:-Smiles in his sleep and talks in his sleep about how he loves Momo and mumbles something else-  
Momo:-Strokes his head softly and closes his eyes again-  
Nitori:-Breathes softly in his sleep-  
Momo:Hey.. Nitori.. You awake?  
Nitori:Hm? Yeah..  
Momo:-Smiles and looks down at him- Sleep okay?  
Nitori:Yeah -smiles while looking up at him-  
Momo:That's good -Smiles-  
Rin: -opens the door- Hey come on guys it's... -looks at them- What... Are you two doing up there... Together? Like that?  
Sousuke: -is next to Rin and looks up at them too- Yeah ...what are you two doing together up there?  
Momo: -Blushes a little- N-Nothing...  
Rin: Doesn't look like nothing... Momo what did you do to Nitori?  
Momo: Nothing!  
Nitori: -takes his head off of Momo's chest and looks to the side and is blushing-I-It's nothing...he didn't do anything to me...  
Rin: -Looks at Sousuke- You take Nitori. I'll take Momo. It's time for some questioning  
Sousuke: Yeah it is.. and okay.  
Nitori: W-Wait! What do you mean by questioning?!  
Rin: -Goes over and grabs Momo from the top bunk and drags him out of the room-  
Momo: Hey! Wait! Rin what are you doing?!  
Rin: Shut up!

Sousuke: -Sighs and closes the door and then leans against it and looks up at Nitori-  
Nitori: -is sitting on the top bunk looking down at Sousuke- W-What do you want to ask me about?

Rin: -brings Momo outside- Tell me what happened!  
Momo: Nothing happened!  
Rin: -Looks at him and leans against the wall- Really?  
Momo: Yes!

Sousuke: What were you two doing together up there? -Still looking at him-  
Nitori: N-Nothing! Okay? It was nothing!  
Sousuke: -Sighs again- Tell me the truth...  
Nitori: I am telling you the truth!

Momo: I don't have to put up with this... -Walks away-  
Rin: -Sighs- These troublesome children

Sousuke: -Walks over to the bed and looks up at him- I don't believe you  
Nitori: Nothing happened! We were just sleeping, okay?!  
Sousuke: -Sighs- Whatever...

Rin: -Comes back into the room- Well? -looks at Sousuke-  
Sousuke: -Looks at Rin- He didn't really tell me anything when I asked...  
Nitori: Yes I did! I said we were just sleeping!  
Sousuke: Yeah sure..'Just' Sleeping...  
Rin: explain me this then... Why is Momo's hand hurt?  
Nitori: -Looks at Rin- Oh...That...He got jumped last night when he was out walking...  
Rin:Jumped? Momo? Okay than...-Sighs- Anywho when he comes back from his walk or whatever you guys need to get down to the pool...  
We have a competition coming up Ya know so we need to be training ... Let's go Sousuke.. -opens the door-  
Nitori: O-okay..Ill tell him when he gets back...  
Sousuke: -Walks out the door with Rin-  
Rin: Good... And Nitori... It would be best not to get involved with him... -leaves-  
Sousuke: -leaves-  
Nitori: ("What does he mean by that?!") -Sighs and lays back down on the top bunk- ("All of this is so confusing...")

-Momo doesn't come back for a while... It's already 12 in the afternoon-

Nitori:-Looks at the clock and sighs- ("Where is he?...I hope he's okay...")  
Momo: -It's dark by the time he gets back... Walks in and closes the door not saying a word-  
Nitori:-Is pacing back and forth around the room- ("He isn't here yet! Where is he?!")  
-Looks over and sees Momo walk through he door- Momo! -goes up to him and hugs him tightly- I was really worried about you...  
Momo:-Doesn't hug back- I'm sorry..  
Nitori:-is still hugging him and looks up at him- M-Momo? Are you..okay?  
Momo:Uh... Yeah I'm fine... -Lying-  
Nitori:Are you sure? -puts his hand on Momo's cheek- You don't really seem like it...  
Momo:-Pulls his face away- I'm fine... -looks away-  
Nitori:-looks at him and slowly takes his arms off of Momo and looks to the side- ("It doesn't seem like he's fine...")  
Momo:-Looks back at him-  
Nitori:-Looks at him out of the corner of his eyes-  
Momo:-Moves Nitori against the wall-  
Nitori:-Looks up at him- W-what are you...  
Momo:-Hides his face- I'm sorry...  
Nitori:For what? You haven't done anything wrong...  
Momo:I'm apologizing... For what I'm about to do... -Kisses him roughly-  
Nitori:-Eyes widen a little bit and kisses back a little- M-Momo..  
Momo:-Covers his mouth-  
Nitori:-Looks at him and is blushing-  
Momo:-Starts taking off Nitori's shirt-  
Nitori:-Blushes harder-  
Momo:-Takes off his shirt completely and throws it to the side-  
Nitori:-Looks at him- ("Is he really going to do..what I think he's going to do?")  
Momo:-Kisses him again-  
Nitori:-Kisses back-  
Momo:-Puts a knee between Nitori's leg and keeps kissing-  
Nitori:-Blushes and moans a little into the kiss and keeps kissing back-  
Momo:-Licks his bottom lip-  
Nitori:Ngh..-wraps his arms around Momo's neck-  
Momo:-Places his hands on Nitori's hips-  
Nitori:-Blushes harder and closes his eyes-  
Momo:-Makes his hands go down into Nitori's pants a little-  
Nitori:-Kisses him a little hard while blushing really hard-  
Momo:-Kisses back Rough-  
Nitori:-Kisses back roughly-  
Momo:-Unbuttons his pants -  
Nitori:-Looks down and sees Momo unbuttoning his pants and blushes-  
Momo:-Unbuttons his pants fully and the fall to the floor-  
Nitori:Blushes really hard and rubs his legs together a little-  
Momo:-Kisses his chest-  
Nitori:-Blushes and looks at him-  
Momo:-Kisses down-  
Nitori:-Closes his eyes again and leans back on the wall and is blushing-  
Momo:-Licks his stomach-  
Nitori:Aaah..-blushes harder-  
Momo:-Covers his mouth-  
Nitori:-bites his lip and closes his eyes again-  
Momo:-Reaches down his boxers and Grabs his member-  
Nitori:-Moans a little into Momo's hand-  
Momo:-Pulls down his boxers and takes off his own shirt and throws it to the side-  
Nitori:-Blushes harder and bites lip again while looking down at Momo-  
Momo:-Takes off his pants and boxers... Both of them are completely naked-  
Nitori:-Is blushing harder and is looking at Momo's body and bites his lip a little harder-  
Momo:-Grabs Nitori and turns him around so he's up against the wall-  
Nitori:Ngh...M-Momo -Closes his eyes again-  
Momo:-Licks his finger than puts it in Nitori-  
Nitori:-moans a little bit- Ngh..  
Momo:-Licks his back-  
Nitori:-Moans a little louder-  
Momo:Nitori... Not so loud... -adds another finger-  
Nitori:-Blushes- S-sorry...-Bites his lip harder to keep in moans-  
Momo:-Bites his shoulder-  
Nitori:Ngh..-Moans a little through his lip and is still biting down on it-  
Momo:-Takes his fingers out and slowly enters him-  
Nitori:Ngh..Aah..-Blushes hard and moans-  
Momo:-Starts thrusting a little-  
Nitori:-Bites his lip harder to hide moans but doesn't work very well and moans a little loud-  
Momo:Ngh... Nitori... -Thrusts a little faster-  
Nitori:-Moans a litte louder- Ngh..Aah..M-Momo  
Momo:-Grabs Nitori's hips and thrust harder- F-Fuck...  
Nitori:-Moans loud- Aaah! ngh.. M-Momo!...-Closes his eyes hard-  
Momo:-Grunts and keeps thrusting -  
Nitori:-Moans louder and is blushing hard-  
Momo:-Thrusts in hard again and cums after a Couple of minutes-  
Nitori:-Feels Momo come into him and moans really loud and then cums too and is panting-  
Momo:-Turns him back around and kisses him to Silence the moan-  
Nitori:-Kisses back and is moaning a little into the kiss-  
Momo:-Smiles a little-  
Nitori:-Smiles back a little and wraps his arms around his neck- M-Momo..I-I love you...  
Momo:I... I love you too... -Drags him over to the bed and lays down on the bottom bunk with him-  
Nitori:-Smiles and puts his head on Momo's chest and falls asleep after a while-  
Momo:-Falls asleep as well-


End file.
